


your heart is full, and now it's spilling

by decompository



Series: feel this burning, love of mine [6]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decompository/pseuds/decompository
Summary: “Patience,” he whispers and kisses a knee, a hand smoothing the skin of Akihito’s inner thigh. His shirt is pushed all the way to his collarbones, nipples still shiny from Asami’s saliva and Asami wonders if seduction was named after him.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: feel this burning, love of mine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710940
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	your heart is full, and now it's spilling

“I want to try something,” Asami announces one night while they’re nestled against each other. Akihito is leaning into Asami’s side on his phone while Asami sits regally, eyes never leaving the newspaper that Akihito is sure he stopped reading from three minutes ago. Akihito tilts his head and looks at Asami, upside down. 

“On me?” 

Asami nods with a mischievous glint in his eyes despite his indifferent expression. 

Akihito wonders how long he’s been meaning to ask this. As the months pass Akihito has learnt to read Asami like a book with bleeding words; almost indecipherable unless you know what to look for. Quietly, he places his phone down, showing Asami his complete attention. 

“Is it kinky?” Asami’s lips quirk into a quick grin before it disappears. 

“Slightly.”

Akihito’s eyes narrow suspiciously and he sits up. 

“It better not be a threesome,”

“ _ No,”  _ Asami replies hastily. “Just you and me.” 

Their eyes meet momentarily, and Akihito searches Asami’s gaze but finds nothing. He knows deep down Asami would never hurt him, and the mystery makes excitement build in his stomach. With slight hesitation, Akihito nods, already standing up to move into their bedroom. 

“Okay.” 

Asami follows him in silent triumph, and closes the bedroom door behind them with a soft click. 

  
  
  
  


Asami kisses him thoroughly, a firm hand keeping his hips planted on the bed. Akihito squirms under his touch, arching for more but Asami shushes him. 

It’s still a mystery what Asami wants to do but Akihito trusts him wholeheartedly, and he shows it in the way he becomes pliant and malleable as Asami spreads his thighs and kisses his neck. 

“Do you trust me?” The older man asks even though the truth is as obvious as summer daylight. Akihito nods, too aroused to conjure up a snarky remark and when he feels something cold press into him he lets out a shaky sigh. 

“What...what is that?” 

“Sshh,” Asami pushes it deeper into him, eyes never leaving Akihito’s face, and he watches as his love shudders again and again. He is beautiful, ethereal with the dim lamp illuminating the side of his face and glowing body. 

Asami is knuckle deep inside of him and when he takes out his fingers Akihito whimpers softly, bucking his hips for more. 

“Patience,” he whispers and kisses a knee, a hand smoothing the skin of Akihito’s inner thigh. His shirt is pushed all the way to his collarbones, nipples still shiny from Asami’s saliva and Asami wonders if seduction was named after him. 

He takes the remote and presses a button. Akihito’s eyes fly open immediately and he groans loudly, shocked as he feels the vibrations course through his body, mercilessly and never ending. 

“A-Asami” he whimpers, gasping. “Oh god, ‘Sami it’s...it’s…” 

“Does it hurt?” 

“No but it-- _ oh,” _ Akihito’s eyes flutter close and he tosses his head back, mouth open slightly to let out the most erotic moan Asami has ever heard. 

A muffled buzzing noise fills the room along with Akihito’s soft gasps and Asami feels himself go harder and harder with each passing second. He is aching with want but this is for Akihito, not him. Asami presses another button and Akihito’s back arches off the bed, moans heightening and he fists the bed sheets tightly in his hands. 

Writhing, half naked with his briefs hanging off one ankle, Akihito is the definition of sultry. 

“Asami,” he murmurs again and again. “ _ Asami,” _

“Wrong name,” Asami presses pause and Akihito twists in frustration. “Try again.”

“Ryuichi,” he exhales in one breath, desperate for the feeling to return and Asami gives it to him, gives everything to him. “ _ Ryuichi--! _ ”

Akihito comes with his toes curled tightly, back arched beautifully as his orgasm dies down. Coming down from his high, Akihito sits up and pulls Asami’s pants down, but stops at the sight in shock. Asami’s boxers are moist and damp, and Akihito realises instantly; Asami had come untouched in his pants. 

Asami looks to the side, unwilling to make eye contact with his partner. 

“You came just from watching me,” Akihito says, pulling Asami down gently and places a wet kiss to his jawline. He’s laughing and giddy from his high, openly affectionate with his touches. 

“You dirty old man.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> we love manic episodes where I finish multiple fics <33 
> 
> song: on the sea
> 
> scream with me on twitter @ decompository


End file.
